bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
John Hutchison
John "Hutch" Hutchison is a contestant from Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 3. Profile Age: 51 Hometown: Masonville, KY Occupation: Former Soldier and Rancher 3 Words to Describe Yourself: Loyal, Proud and Straight-forward. I always speak my mind. What is your personnal claim to fame ? Reintegrating the American Society after fighting for my counrty in the Middle East for 14 years. Many soldiers can cope with what they saw during a war and they are not helped enough by the government and teh civilians. I was helped by my beautfiul wife Sheri and my kids and thanks to them, I am a happy and sound man today. What would be your ideal ally? I need to align with somebody who his loyal 'til the end. Loyaty is key in this game and honestly I can't see myself aligning with some kind of backstabber. I can read into people's personnality and there is no way I wanna be in the same alliance as a hypcorite whose only goal in the game is betraying. I know that you can play a fair Big Brother game. Coming into the House, what is your strategy to Win the Game ? People won't see me as too much of a threat because of my age. That's fine by me. I will win just enough competitions and be the leader of a strong alliance that won't turn on each other (except for getting rid of the rats who could potentially infiltarte us). Showmance, Flirtmance, Bromance, Friendmance... What are you looking for in the House ? What do you mean by "showmance" and "bromance" ? Hum... Oh I see. Any last words ? My name's John Hutchison, but I usually go by Hutch. You might think "who the hell is this guy ? I'm the next BB winner so watch me out ! Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 3 Game History Hutch a former military joined the house as the eldest houseguest. He immediately formed The Salvation Army, an alliance gathering the eldest houseguests in the house, namely Terrence Abbate, Florence Haas andDov Assayas. His alliance was quite successful, winning HOH during Week 1 and Week 3 and being out of the HOH radar on Week 2. Himself won HOH with his fellow military Terry on Week 3 and they successfully eliminated their target, the leader of the opposing alliance, Chris Munroe. When his showmance, Rubis Chatka became HOH on Week 5, she set her target on The Salvation Army and put both Hutch and Florence on the block. She won HOH, while he was still nominated alonside a pawn, namely Hope Murphy who had crossed the HOH and was her former ally. The votes were tied between the two nominees with Caroline Poe as a swing vote. She eventually cast her vote to evict Hutch when Dov convince her to do so. He betrayed The Salvation Army to the benfit of Hope with whom he has built a strong partnership. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Category:Big Brother 3 (Matpeng) Contestants Category:Big Brother 3 (Matpeng) Category:Matpeng Contestants Category:Fanon Contestants